The Five Lions Circus Voltron Circus AU
by Efiladeeni
Summary: Can Allura reform her father's circus and keep the Lions from Zarkon's clutches? How will Lance manage working with the man who ruined his life? And how will Keith deal with finding his family after finally getting Shiro back? All this and more in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! (Seriously tho this stuff is all gonna happen in this fic)
1. Chapter one

**"** **Steady** **Allura, don't worry the Lions won't hurt you as long as** **I'm with you." Alfor beamed at his young daughter as he led her** **to a large metal door. Allura** **stared up at her father with wondering her eyes as he pulled her along."But daddy whadda bout miss Honervs?" Alfor stooped over to his daughter and looked into her eyes."The lions only attacked Honerva because they felt threatened, but as long as their paladin is here you'll be fine."**

 **Allura let out a small hiccup and fiddled with her hair. A nervous habit she'd supposedly picked up from her mother."rweally?" Alfor stood up and inserted a red key into a lock on the door and smiled. "I promise princess, you won't be disappointed."**

 **Allura snapped back to reality as she had her hand rested on the large key ring. The wind jingled the keys back and forth as she hesitantly made her way to the door. The door was still the same as when her father had showed it to her as a child. Maybe a little worn down but still standing. She surveyed the door, her eyes tracing the gold trim around the edges. There were more designs in gold all along the door, although now they'd faded to a more pasty yellow.**

 **"** **Gold flames dawn the left, gold vines to the right, golden water and earth swirl below, and bright wings form up above." She smiled as she muttered the old chant. Her father often told her it as a child but she was far to young to understand then. Now, looking at the crude depictions decorating the door she understood.**

 **Ah father, always with the laughed at the thought. He was truly a funny man. Always letting her watch the performances, bragging about his lion. Her father was very passionate about his circus, and had always reminded her of that constantly. From showing her the lions or even the fact that he never wore anything but red, he was a circus performer through and through.**

 **She recalled the first time he'd let her see the lions up close. Back then it was breathtaking. But now, what if after ten years...**

 **Allura pushed away the thought. No, father said that the lions could survive on their own if need be. But still, ten years seems almost impossible. She heard Coran pull up behind her as she poised one of the keys in the locks. She could hear him as he got out of the car and walked towards her. His familiar comforting voice croaked out.**

 **"** **Allura are you quite sure about this?" Coran said in an unsteady tone as he fiddled nervously with his mustache. "It's been ten years." He paused. "Do you really think we can form Voltron?" Allura turned to her caregiver with a confident smile. "As long as we have the lions it'll take a lot more than Zarkon to shut down the Voltron Circus." Without hesitation Allura turned the key**

 **—**

 **Lance Banged his head against the wall in frustration. And groaned. Hunk looked up from his computer and said in between mouthfuls of...whatever Hunk was eating. "Another girl shoot you down?" Lance shot him an angry glare and plopped onto his bed. "Oh wait you lost your job again didn't you?"**

 **Lance didn't respond. "So you lost your job and got dumped?" Hunk said raising an eyebrow. Lance grunted into his pillow in response. Hunk bit his lip. "Oh...that's rough buddy."**

 **Lance tuned out the comforting speech Hunk most likely was giving for the umpeteenth this month. Lance didn't want to be comforted right now. He was angry and wanted to stay angry!**

 **He couldn't believe her! How could she have dumped him like that!? Granted they weren't exactly dating, but they practically were!**

 **Worst part was that unlike Lance's previous relationships, this was one he wanted to last. All those other girls he'd met at a bar or something, he couldn't exactly remember. But Jennifer, she was someone he'd known forever! And when he'd gotten kicked out of the military with Hunk she'd been what made it bearable!**

 **Well her and Hunk. That guy was the best bro a bro could ask for. Without Hunk he could've never made it by. When they were first booted from the military six months ago he couldn't bear to tell his family. So instead of going home he'd just lied to them.**

 **As far as they knew he was still deployed. So with nowhere to go and nothing to lose him and Hunk had tailed it over to New York, gotten Jobs and moved in together. Granted Hunk payed for most of the apartment due to the fact that Lance couldn't seem to hold down a Job.**

 **The last one wasn't his fault though! Jennifer shouldn't have pulled something like that! Who stops by to see you at work just to tell you how great her new boyfriend is!?**

 **He didn't even know she'd had one!? Well she had said she was only interested in the guy. But with how great Jennifer was it would only be a week tops before they were together.**

 **And if that hadn't been enough to piss him off she had the nerve to show him a picture! The minute he saw that stupid mullet he lost it. And while throwing a tantrum at the front counter and yelling at a customer probably wasn't the best idea. Who could blame him?**

 **Of all the people it had to be Keith!? The girl of his dreams was pining over his sworn enemy! Of course he lost it! Keith always ruined everything. It was Keith's fault he wasn't in the military right now. Keith's fault he'd lost Jennifer, and Keith's fault he lost his job.**

 **The prodigy fighter pilot had always showed him up in everything. And he didn't even care!? Lance had always hated the guy but after he had the nerve to make Lance trust him and then just...**

 **Lance sat up abruptly and punched the wall. Which warranted several angry yells from the neighbors.**

 **Hunk went silent. As Lance gritted his teeth and took several deep breaths. "Sorry dude it's just." Hunk walked over and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.**

 **"** **Don't worry about it. You'll get em next time." Hunk had a big smile across his face. Lance's lip started to quiver, he grabbed hunk and started sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"**

 **hunk wrapped his his arms around him."me too." Hunk started to sniffle and after a solid minute started sobbing as well. After crying for a good long while and incoherently moping about their problems there was a knock on the door that neither noticed.**

 **So both were quite quite startled when a pint sized boy burst into the room yelling. "Alright sissy's enough crying, we're joining the circus!" They both tumbled off of Lance's bed and rolled onto the floor and both yelled. "PIDGE!?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pidge are you drunk?" Lance said as he crawled out from under Hunk. Pidge shot him an accusatory glare from over his glasses as he plopped onto the floor. He opened his laptop and rapidly typed something in, the computer glare turning his glasses pure white. He flipped the computer as Lance stood up and shoved it in his face. An astonishing feat considering how short Pidge was.

"Pidge I can't! Get off!" He shoved Pidge's arms out of his face. Pidge stumbled backwards into Hunk and landed on top of him. Hunk helped the poor boy up. "Um Pidge what are you doing?" Pidge looked up at him with flushed cheeks and a pouty lip. "I can get up on my own!" He said crossing his arms in defiance.

"Okay you're drunk." Lance declared as he picked up some wayward socks off of the floor. Hunk shook his head with disappointment."Pidge you're underage you shouldn't be doing this. I thought you were smarter." Pidge stuck his tounge out. "Shut up. You two were crying like girls a minute ago. And in case you forgot you two are also underage." Pidge smirked as Lance struggled not to punch the snarky eighteen year old.

Hunk glanced at Pidge's laptop. "So was the circus thing only because you were drunk or?" Pidge handed Hunk his laptop. "Okay I'm not drunk, well only slightly. But that has nothing to do with the circus thing!"Hunk stared at Pidge's laptop and muttered. "Hmm the Five Lions Circus? What about it?" Lance laughed."you mean the circus that shut down when we were like 10 or something?" Hunk nodded. "Yeah the one you and I saved up to go see as kids."

Lance rolled his eyes. Remembering the many pennies and quarters stashed in a jar in the vain hopes of seeing a circus they'd glimpsed on a billboard. What about that circus had them so captivated anyways? He couldn't seem to remember.

"So you guys game for auditioning with me?" Pidge said as he raided their fridge. Lance scoffed. "I said it shut down. Didn't you hear me?" Pidge came out of the fridge carrying an assortment of snacks. "Yeah I know but they're bringing it back or something." Lance took a double take. That was surprising. After all there was such a huge fuss when it shut down. He never knew exactly what happened but it was bad enough that the press was going on about it for months.

Hunk handed Lance the laptop. "Yeah he's right." Lance looked at the screen. There was a poorly put together ad with plain black text and a simple font. Lance read it aloud. "Five Lions Circus, skilled performers wanted. 77018 Pine Street NYC. Sunday-Saturday. Bring down Zarkon." Lance looked over the ad again to see if he missed something. "Wow that's a lame ad, and what's with that last thing? Bring down Zarkon? What the hell does that even mean?" Hunk shrugged. "It's probably a hoax if you ask me."

Pidge shoved some peanut butter in between two hamburger buns and stuffed his face. Yup he was definitely drunk. That guy hated peanut butter with a licked his fingers and sighed. "That's the official website dumbass." Hunk wacked Pidge in the face with a roll of newspaper, yelling. "Language! You're like 12!" Pidge grumbled, muttering."I'm eighteen just so ya know." As he kicked the newspaper into the corner.

"Anyways you guys going with me? Or not?" Pidge said nonchalantly. Lance shrugged."No way, sounds too sketchy for me." Hunk nodded in agreement."Besides Lance needs to look for a real job." Pidge bit his lip. "C'mon guys it'll be fun."

Hunk sighed. "What would we even do? We're not Circus performers or anything." Pidge frantically shook his head. "You guys would definitely get in! Me...not so much."

Lance put the laptop down and started to put away more socks. It was truly amazing how messy their room was. Preoccupied with the current state of their room Lance didn't notice Pidge struggling to fight back tears. But ever vigilant Hunk took pity and gave in. "Hey lance why don't we go?" Lance dropped the dirty socks he was carrying onto the floor.

"Dude you just agreed it was stupid? What the hell?" What was hunk thinking? Them in a circus? That was crazy. Hunk scowled as Lance laughed to himself. Hunk was an understanding guy but he had his limits. So hunk, fed up with Lance's crap. Walked to the corner, picked up the the newspaper and smacked Lance clear across the face with it. And despite how he looked. Hunk packed a punch.

Lance stumbled back and fell onto his bed. "Dang dude that hurt! I didn't even say anything?!" Hunk helped him up. "Sorry forgot my own strength." He had a dumb goofy grin spread across his face.

How could Lance stay mad at that? "Uh it's fine, but seriously what was that for?" Lance said rubbing his head. Hunk's face became solemn. "Because." He put an arm around Pidge. "It's important to Pidge."

—

Allura fiddled with her hair. As she sat in the cheap fold up chair trying to get comfortable. Was she thirsty? Did she need to pee? What if she'd worn too much makeup? Or worse not enough! Those thoughts flooded Allura's mind as she waited for auditionees to arrive. Coran placed his hand on her wrist and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry princess. I'm sure they'll start arriving soon! After all." He said twirling his mustache. "With a real showstopper like me here, they won't be able to resist." He shot her one of his signature flirtatious were known to fell hordes of ladies back in the day. Way way back.

Allura couldn't help but laugh at the old man. He always knew how to comfort her. She owed him so much. He went above and beyond to raise her after the accident. She wouldn't be here without him.

She smiled back at him. "I'm sure they will Coran. But I'm just."She paused and sighed. "Currently experiencing some...doubts is all." Allura had been waiting for this for ten years. But now that she was finally doing it. She couldn't help feeling. Lost.

"I just don't think I'm ready Coran. What if I'm not the showman my father was. What if I can't run a circus like he could. What if..." she bit her lip. "I lose the lions to Zarkon?"

Coran smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You know princess you sound just like your father. He didn't know if he could either. Alfor experienced the same doubts you did." He chuckled. "In fact when we started the circus your father was a blubbering mess. But he wasn't alone. He had your mother, Honerva, the other Paladins, and..."

"Zarkon?"Allura interrupted in a whisper. Coran nodded. "The point is Allura that Alfor was able to create Voltron because he was never alone. And neither are you." He looked up at the ceiling fixture. "You have me too princess. I'll alwsys be by your side!." He had a sad smile, Allura was at a loss for words when without warning Coran fell backwards onto to the floor. Apparently leaning back in his chair hadn't been the wisest decision.

Allura felt like laughing and crying all at once. Who was this man and what planet did he come from? How was he so profound and odd at the same time. From using her childhood nickname to falling flat on his back. Coran had a way wiith people's hearts. He would make an excellent ringmaster.

—-

Keith rummaged through his wallet and pulled out a crumpled bill. He handed it to the cashier who oddly enough didn't seem to mind the state of the cash. In fact if he wasn't mistaken she actually seemed to linger on it.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again Keith." The cashier said smiling. Keith nearly dropped his groceries. How did she know his name? Did he know her? Had he been ignoring her this whole time? Would she be mad?

"Um I'm sorry do I know you?" He said, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket.

"What?" She said taken aback.

Keith sighed. Yup he'd read into it too much. He was always doing that. Dammit. He didn't get people, especially girls. That's what living in the desert will do to a guy. He sighed."Nevermind, I was just wondering how you my name was all."

"Oh! I guess we've never actually talked before." She said as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She stook out her hand. "Hello my name is Jennifer. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Keith ran multiple options through his head but decided to just shake her hand when he realized using a knife in this situation would probably be a bad idea. So he hesitantly shook her hand. Finally? What was that supposed to mean? Keith thought to himself, His pulse racing at the possibility someone had found him after all this time.

"I'm sorry is this weird?" The young cashier apparently named Jennifer said nervously. He didn't answer because due to previous experiences he found that people didn't appreciate his blunt honesty. Especially not girls.

"It's weird isn't it?" She mumbled, "ugh waita go Jen." She buried her face in her hands. Keith blinked impassively. So...was she angry or not?. Was he supposed to try to say something here?

"Okay pull yourself together." The brunette said whilst taking deep breaths. "My name is Jennifer and you don't know me but I had a friend who mentioned you a lot in his letters, and I kind of developed a sort of um..." She blushed and waved her hands rapidly. "Uh nevermind that!" She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"When you came shopping st my workplace everyday I kind of hoped we could um..." She started incoherently rambling. Much to Keith's chagrin. Should he end this? He pondered, weighing the plan of action least likely to get him stabbed or worse...slapped.

He shuddered as he finally plucked up the nerve to interrupt the poor girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cool." He remarked as he walked out the door. Shooting back a "See you round then." Not daring to glance back at how angry she must be.

The moment he was out of sight he could hear a shriek erupt from the store. Dammit! He cursed under his breath as he bolted as fast as he could. He should've known she'd get mad. Whatever! Keith just had to remember to never shop at that store ever again.

—

Allura could barley force a smile as she told yet another applicant that they just weren't what they were looking for. I mean they were certainly desperate but they weren't a laughing stock.

She looked to Coran for support, but the poor old man looked as distraught as she did. While they had certainly recruited some admirable talent they'd failed to awaken a single lion. It had Certainly been a sock to find each lion locked away in its cage trapped in a deep slumber. Coran had said that he was afraid as such. Alfor had mentioned the Lions we're capable of hibernating but he'd merely regarded it as a joke back then.

But alas it was a cruel if not interesting reality. And well...unless they could awake the Lions. There was no hope of restarting the Voltron Circus. And no hope of defeating the Galra empire...before it was too late.

As Allura was about to get up and walk away from this whole afair she felt her breath leave her lungs at the sound of a deep voice followed by some yelling in Spanish. She turned to the stage. Not daring to hope. But there they were. It was no mistaking it. Those five were undoubtedly the new Paladins of Voltron.

/Authors note. Jennifer's shrieking was due to excitement. She is fine. No Cashiers were harmed in the writing of this fic :)/


	3. Chapter 3

In the past Shiro had hated the sound of IV dripping constantly, it drove him crazy. But oddly enough at this point he couldn't sleep without it. Of course expecting Keith to get him one was impossible. The kid had already done enough.

From providing for both of them to helping Shiro emotionally, Keith had always done his best for the both of them. Not to mention the fact that without Keith Shiro wouldn't of escaped, without Keith, Shiro knew he wouldn't be alive right now. He owed him everything. And yet... Shiro knew he'd cost him his future. Shiro knew he'd ruined a prodigy. And he couldn't stop feeling guilty about it.

Keith on the other hand had always reassured him that he never regretted his decision. Which in turn made Shiro feel more guilty. He really needed to make Keith think of his own wellbeing for once.

Shiro heard a thud from the other room. Speak of the devil he thought as he got up and walked into the other room, hearing the familiar curses Keith always muttered when he thought no one was listening.

When he saw the sight of Keith sprawled out on the floor with assorted groceries thrown about the room. And a pouty expression on his face. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Couldn't use thie door?" He remarked as he went and shut the open window.

Keith moaned as he got up. "Sorry shiro... I just." He avoided Shiro's gaze. Shiro offered his hand and Keith grabbed it firmly. Shiro pulled him up. Being careful not to pull to hard. Keith was very skinny and Shiro didn't want to accidentally fling the guy.

"You can tell me all about it later." Shiro said as he offered a reassuring smile. Poor kid. It was almost as if he couldn't help finding trouble. He looked at the assortment of groceries spilled everywhere. With disapproval. "For now." He said, picking up a canister of pain medication that had rolled out of its bag and onto the floor. He placed it on the counter. "Let's just try and clean up this mess."

Keith nodded as he bent over to start picking up. within a few minutes the had gotten everything cleaned up. So they both went back into the other room and sat down to talk.

Keith plopped onto the run down sofa and Shiro sat on the recliner in the corner. And after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Shiro inquired as to what had happened. And after Keith explained how the cashier at the store had acted and how he'd panicked and ran home as fast as possible. And that he may or may not have Jaywalked and alerted a couple of cops who thought he looked suspicious.

So he'd ducked into their rundown house as quickly as possible. And thus spilling the groceries when he'd jumped into the window. Shiro wanted to laugh but knew it wasn't Keith's fault and he'd probably take it the wrong way.

"So I have to find somewhere else to buy stuff now." Keith huffed as he finished his recalling his exploits of the day. Shiro smiled. "I don't think you need to worry about that too much." He could barley keep from laughing at this point.

"But what if I run into her again?" Keith said, concern written across his face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Shiro added.

Keith merely responded in a groan.

"So did anything else interesting happen while you were out?" Shiro asked as he fiddled with his prothsteic arm.

"Yeah..I uh grabbed something for you." Keith said, suddenly shifting the tone of the conversation in a more serious direction.

"Did something happen? Well something else rather?" Shiro said with concern.

"No, it's nothing, just a flier I saw in the street and I uh grabbed it for you." Keith said, clearly nervous as to what Shiro's reaction would be.

"Oh well what did it say then?" He said as casually as he possibly could. So as not to make Keith worry more than he already was.

Keith was silent for a moment. Before he sat up and took a deep breath."Shiro, you should probably see this."

Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he walked over and leaned his prosthetic arm on the sofa. He leaned over and saw Keith had in his hands a wrinkled piece of paper.

Keith handed him it with a sigh. "Look Shiro I know you don't want anything to do with this but..."

Shiro's eyes scanned the paper. It appeared to be a flier advertising circus auditions of some sort. It was fairly plain but what caught Shiro's attention was the words written at the end.

"Bring down Zarkon..." Shiro read the last part aloud. His eyes repeatedly scanning the last word...That cursed word.

His hands shook and he dropped the paper. His breathing became erratic and he struggled to remain calm.

fear and panic gripped him from all sides. He could hear screams, he could see them. They stared at him with horror in their eyes, as he left them behind. Left them for dead.

Shio was brought back to reality when Keith placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shiro did you hear me? Are you okay?" Keith asked looking up at Shiro, the light catching his violet irises.

Shiro nodded."Yeah um sorry what did you say Keith?"

"I'm going." He said sighing.

Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

The teenager glared at him with a steely determination in his eyes. If there one thing Shiro knew about Keith it was that he was the stubbornest human being alive. And once he'd made up his mind about something there was no changing it.

"Keith are you sure about this. You know what they did to me."

Keith nodded. "I'm not gonna let them get away with what they did to you Shiro."he balled his hand into a fist.

Shiro took his hand off if Keith's shoulders. "Fine but I'm going with you."

Keith let out a groan. "Shiro you know what happens when...y'know."

He tousled his hand through Keith's unruly hair. "You're just a kid, I can't let you go by yourself. Besides I oughta face this stuff sooner or later." He smiled weakly

"Shiro...I'm twenty one." Keith said dryly.

Shiro blinked for a moment. Trying to register exactly how he'd forgotten that.

"Oh." Was all Shiro could manage.

"But it's fine." Keith averted his gaze."Guess we're both going then?"

Shiro nodded, Bring down Zarkon...yeah they were gonna do that. They were gonna save Matt, Commander Holt, and everyone else trapped in that place. They were gonna give the Galra family a run for their money. They were gonna join the circus.

—-

Pidge checked her phone repeatedly. When were those two idiots gonna get here? She tapped her foot impatiently. They had agreed to meet her 2 hours ago! How the hell were they so late?

Pidge once again surveyed the street. Checking for Hunk's unmistakablely large frame. Yet again nowhere to be seen. Dang she needed those guys! Without them she'd never get into that circus.

Pidge could feel the stress start to overwhelm her. What If they never showed? What if she had to audition alone? She doubted they'd take her. Unlike the military she couldn't get by on intelligence alone.

When Katie had lost both her brother and father on the Kerberos mission she'd been outraged. She couldn't believe what they were saying. So she checked it out for herself. Unfortunately the Garrison was smart enough to know what she was doing.

Needless to say they wouldn't accept her. So backed into a corner, she changed her identity to Pidge Gunderson and got in on a scholarship.

Sure pretending to be a boy sucked, especially on her period. But it wasn't all bad. She eventually met Hunk and Lance. Those guys weren't the smartest but as far as loyalty went they couldn't be beat.

Hunk was the strongest guy she'd ever met, and Lance...well what he lacked in personality he more than made up for in his marksmanship capabilities. That guy with a gun was a sight to behold.

She'd been well along in her plan to find her family, but unfortunately that all changed with the arrival of Keith Kogane.

The fighter Pilot prodigy, a genius in his craft. Everyone at the garrison knew about him. Smart, talented, supposedly hot? Pidge wasn't sure how she felt about that last one.

But nevertheless she hadn't given him much thought until he approached them one day. It was surprising to see the infamously stoic Keith come begging. But that was what happened.

Keith apparently had gone to several cadets begging each one of them to help him steal a ship. Each one turned him down. Which was wise considering such behavior might get you expelled.

And despite Keith's promises to get us there and back no problem it was highly doubtful. Besides there was no reason for them to risk everything just for Keith's joyride.

Pidge had personally planned on denying him until he mentioned a name. Takashi Shirogane. At that moment she knew she had to follow him. So she convinced Hunk to go which wasn't hard. Lance on the other hand held a personal vendetta against Keith.

But for some reason he decided to go. So they set off to rescue Shiro. And hopefully Pidge's family. Keith never said much. But from what he did say she'd gathered that the Kerberos mission had been intercepted by The Galras.

The Galras. A wealthy family that owned the Galra entertainment industry. The head of the family's name was Zarkon. Other than that Pidge knew next to nothing about them. They were a show business company. She'd had no interest in them. Until she found out that they had her family.

When she got there she knew that the Galras were definitely not an entertainment industry. They were monsters. The way they had their performers caged up was horrible. And from what she could tell most of them were there against their will.

After they'd found Shiro Pidge had run off and tried to find her family. Hunk had followed her. Kieth had wanted to leave, But Lance had apparently stayed to reason with him. She wasn't sure of all the details.

All she knew was that she couldn't find her family. She'd found Matt's cell but all that was in it was the word Voltron scribbled all over the walls.

Hunk had dragged her back. But at that point Keith and left. And they had to escape...alone.

"Pidge dude!" Hunk waved his arm in front of her face. Shocking her back to reality.

"Oh hey guys. What took you so long?" She said dismissing her previous train of thought.

"Waiting for you to get out of dreamland." Lance said sarcastically.

Pidge scowled. It wasn't her fault they were over two hours late.

"So we going or not?" Hunk said as he scratched his shoulder.

"Do we have to?" Lance whined.

Pidge rolled her eyes and dragged the two with her.

—

Keith and Shiro stood waiting for their name to be called, with the rest of the applicants in an old run down warehouse. It was quite crowded which didn't surprise Keith, considering the Circus's previous reputation and all,

The Five Lions Circus, was once the most renowned circus in the world after all. The global phenomenon raked in massive audiences far and wide. And while Keith hadn't previously heard of it before seeing the flier he was now avidly interested.

According to what Keith had read on the internet The Circus had been formed by two explorers. Alfor Altean and Zarkon Galra. The two had run the circus together up until an accident. After which Zarkon left and started his own Circus. Shortyly after Alfor died and the circus vanished.

So the large turnout was definitely reasonable. A mysterious circus suddenly reappearing was definitely going to arouse some attention. Nonetheless despite the mystery of this astonishing circus being right in front of him Keith was bored.

They had been there an hour and a half. And all Keith had to do was fiddle with his knife and pretend to look at his phone.

He fiddled with his knife once again. Stealing a glance at Shiro. His face had a friendly expression and he seemed like the calmest person in the world. But Keith knew better. Keith wouldn't forget that Shiro was a master at putting on a brave face.

He knew Shiro must be terrified right now. Anything to do with the Galras had him terrified. And Keith knew that,but. What they'd done to Shiro. Keith clenched his fist.

Wasn't something he'd ever let go. And if it stuck a wrench in that Ass holes plan Keith would go through whatever it took. Even if that meant joining some dumb circus.

In reality Keith hated performing. Any time he was in front of an audience he felt horrible. But this was worth it. Zarkon was worth it.

He looked down at Shiro's right arm. The metal shining as it caught the light. Before Shiro spoke saying.

"You nervous?" With a smile.

Keith shook his head. "Nah, But I wish you hadn't listed my talent as Daredevil."

Shiro shrugged.

"Couldn't think of any real talents I had?" Keith said sarcastically.

Shiro shook his head. "It was more that I couldn't pick just one."

Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm serious Keith, I've seen you do some crazy stuff." Shiro defended.

"Like what? Besides break into a national facility and steal a government aircraft." He responded with a deadpan expression.

Shiro almost laughed. "I've seen you eat a sword Keith, I've even seen you breath fire. You're really talented."

"It was one time." Keith sheathed his knife.

"Honestly you really shouldn't accept dares like that." Shiro said in his no nonsense tone.

"You were the one who dragged me to that party." He said curtly.

Shiro looked flustered. "Let's not talk about that."

Keith smirked."What? You uncoftortable about bringing up your party king days?"

Shiro's face turned slightly red. "I was drunk Keith."

Keith's smirk grew wider. "Yeah that still doesn't explain why you-"

Keith was abruptly interrupted by someone yelling.

"How dare you show your stupid mullet here!"

He turned to see a tan skinned, brown haired man charging towards him.

"Who is that?" Shiro asked curiously.

"I don't know." Keith responded dumbfounded.

The man proceeded to try tackling him. Unfortunately whoever this person was, Keith could tell they weren't that experienced when it came to combat.

Keith instinctively proceeded to flip the man over. Shiro shot him a disapproving look.

"He started it!"Keith said defensively.

A large man went over and helped the one who'd tried tackling him up. The moment he was up he pointed at Keith.

"You've got some nerve coming here! After what you pulled!" He yelled.

Keith was taken aback. "Um I'm sorry who are you again?"

The man gasped. "As if you don't remember!"

Keith blinked. Had he ever met this person? He thought back, nope.

"Your rival, Lance. I went with you to Galra headquarters." He said through gritted teeth.

Now Keith remembered. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for that. So you still in the military or-"

Keith was cut off. "No! Thanks to you we barley escaped Galra headquarters with our lives! Much less our jobs!" Lance huffed angrily.

"oh." Was all Keith could manage.

"And if you hadn't ruined my life enough you had to go and steal my girlfriend!" He yelled, enraged.

"What I but didn't-"

Keith was interrupted by an angry Lance once again.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know!" He said getting in Keith's face.

What was this guy's problem? Sure he'd always had a habit of pissing people off but he hadn't done anything to this guy.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about but I-"

A yell came from the stage."Is there a Keith Kogane back here!?"

Keith started sprinting to the stage before Lance grabbed his arm.

"Nuh uh! And where do you think you're go8ng!? We're not finished yet!" His grip on Keith tightening.

Keith Pulled away. "Look I gotta go!" He bolted towards the stage.

Lance followed in pursuit as well as a very worried looking Shiro. And two others Keith didn't know.

His irritation rose as Lance ran after him screaming insults. Keith didn't care! He just needed to get on stage as fast as possible.

When Keith finally got on stage he was surprised to see Lance march out yelling.

"Te estrangularé con mis propias manos!"

"What?" Keith said dumbfounded. Before Lance punched Keith in the jaw.

The large man from earlier grappled him and held him back which caused Lance to retaliate yelling."Let me go Hunk! This guy needs to be taught a lesson!"

The man apparently named Hunk responded by saying calmly. "Lance relax. Sorry about him he can get kind of angry sometimes."

A small girl walked up and yelled. "Lance what the heck!? are you trying to get us kicked out!?"

The three continued arguing as Keith stroked his walked over.

"You okay?"He asked with concern.

"Yeah..." Keith said, still confused as to what had just happened and how it'd escalated so quickly?

Shiro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud female voice with an accent yell from offstage.

"You Five! Just who do you think you are?"

They all went silent. Keith tried making out who had said it. But couldn't see past the glare of the lights. There was a bit of silence before the voice spoke again. Being far less angry this time.

"Welcome, Paladins of Voltron."


End file.
